SOPHIA
Hee-Hee, Welcome to ISSUE FORTY-SIX, kiddies! You LITTLE FIENDS OF MINE have caught me going through my GHOULISH-GARDEN. All of my TOMA-TOES and SCARE-ROTS are GROAN HERE hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! In THE GHOULISH-GARDEN COMPETITION, my vegetables are sure to SQUASH THE COMPETITORS aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Speaking of gardens, our REEKING-RECIPE involves a garden outside of a home that's haunted, that I call... Down in Columbus, Ohio, The Old Kelton Home stood in the sunshine back on a June day in 1889. A young man walked through the downstairs hall and into the parlor. The young man heard footsteps upstairs suddenly and walked back out, into the hallway, heading up the front staircase. "Hello. I say who is up there?" he called out, reaching the upstairs. The man opened a room and inside, he saw a figure of a woman in a black dress, sitting on the edge of the bed. The woman had a milky-form and she scratched her dark and straight short-hair, as her milky-white face shined-white, as she faced the man. "Ah, hello Edwin my Son. I would gladly be grateful for a cup of tea and maybe some cake please dear" the phantom of the woman spoke to the young man, calmly. Edwin gasped in surprise and saw the ghost of his mother fade out suddenly. Later that evening, Edwin was outside in the gardens in the backyard with a young lady. "Earlier today my dear, I heard somebody upstairs while you all were out. I discovered that it was my Mother's ghost in her old bedroom. She spoke to me that she wished for a cup of tea and maybe some cake. She vanished before I kne it!" Edwin explained to her. "Oh, Edwin that sounds just like her, darling" Edwin's wife said. Edwin glanced up, at one of the upstairs-windows and saw the apparition of his mother Sophia looking out and down at him and his wife. Sophia's milky-face glowed-white. "There she is yet again my dear!!" Edwin gasped to his wife. She saw the ghost of Sophia too and gasped as well. "Hopefully the children will not be frightened honey!" Edwin's wife proclaimed to him and they rushed inside the back of The Old Kelton Home. Edwin saw the spirit coming down the back staircase and Sophia uttered, "good evening to you both, I am just searching for some cake and tea". The glowing-white-faced-phantom in her dress of black reached the bottom of the steps and vanished. During the evening, Edwin's wife awoke to hearing footsteps close by somewhere. She checked in the same bedroom where Edwin had checked earlier that day. With her candle and in the candle-holder, she saw the specter of Sophia drinking a cup of tea and then eating a plate of vanilla cake, as the phantom sat in a chair next to an end-table. Then, she finished the cake and tea and Sophia rose and went by the window. The specter stood there and a white light suddenly shined through the window. Sophia's ghostly-dress of black became white in the light and the light covered her ghostly-head. As the light faded, the phantom of Sophia disappeared along with it. Well, I guess THAT TAKES THE CAKE at least for Sophia. She was in quite the SPIRIT wasn't she kiddies? Especially when she came down that SCARECASE hee-hee-hee-hee.